1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cholesteric liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flexible displays, electronic papers, and electronic books are being rapidly developed. The display media include liquid crystal displays, electrophoretic displays, electrochromic displays and electrolytic displays. In the application of electronic papers, compared with the displays constructed with other display materials, the display formed with a cholesteric liquid crystal material is brighter and has better contrast. In addition, the cholesteric liquid crystal display can be driven passively and produced easily.
In the past, in order to achieve a full-color cholesteric LCD, three layers of cholesteric liquid crystal capable of reflecting different colors are stacked, and a complicated driving manner is adopted, so that the display may produce reflection of different colors. One of the drawbacks of this method is that the alignment of the panel with the three-layer structure cannot be achieved easily. Further, this kind of display can only be bent slightly and the fabricating process is complicated.
Alternatively, a cholesteric structure with a single layer is used, in which in situ mixing techniques are applied in the manufacturing multi-color LCDs. According to this method, a photo-decomposing twist agent is printed at a predetermined position. Then, cholesteric liquid crystal is filled in and mixed with the twist agent. After that, UV light is irradiated to change (usually reduce) the amount of the twist agent in each area, such that the LCD can display multiple colors. However, the display quality of such an LCD tends to be affected by the UV light in the external environment. Hence, this type of device is unreliable.
Additionally, a display panel is typically constructed by stacking different material layers. The differences in the surface properties between the different material layers often affect the uniformity of these layers.